1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible or floppy disk recorders and more particularly to an improved floppy disk read/write head carriage assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a particular data recorder of the flexible or floppy disk variety, a pair of magnetic read/write heads are disposed over magnetic tracks on opposite sides of a disk and a solenoid is operative to selectively maintain one of the heads in a spaced-apart relationship with respect to the disk. When data is to be recorded on or retrieved from the magnetic surface of the disk, a plurality of springs are permitted to load this head against the disk and thus the disk against the other head.
Since the time required for a disk recorder to record or retrieve data is of primary concern, the period of time between initiation of a load command and when the heads are loaded in compliance with the disk is of considerable moment. It has been observed that a period of approximately 60 to 80 milliseconds elapses from the time the load command signal is initiated and when a valid read signal is obtained from one of the disk recorder heads. This delay has been traced, at least in part, to an oscillatory motion of the first head which, following initial contact with the disk, bounces for several cycles.
An associated problem is that the head initially impacts the disk with considerable force. This force has been found to cause disk deterioration or destruction.
Observations have also indicated that proper head compliance is occasionally further impeded by a defective condition of the thin vinyl protective disk jacket which encloses each disk. Occasionally, the jacket will bow causing mechanical interference which delays or prevents proper head loading.